


Moon🌙 Matched...

by Colin_Dawn



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek, Alpha Derek Hale, Alpha Scott McCall (Teen Wolf), Derek Hale is Bad at Feelings, Derek Hale is a Softie, Eternal Sterek, Full Moon, Full Shift Werewolves, Getting Together, Good Alpha Derek Hale, Human Stiles Stilinski, M/M, Not Beta Read, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Peter Hale is a Little Shit, Peter Hale is a Softie, Protective Derek, Protective Derek Hale, Protective Peter Hale, Scott McCall & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, Slow Burn, Stiles Stilinski is Part of the Pack, Stiles Stilinski is a Little Shit, Stiles Stilinski is a Tease, True Alpha Derek Hale, True Love, True Mates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-21
Packaged: 2021-03-26 08:55:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30103458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Colin_Dawn/pseuds/Colin_Dawn
Summary: All Stiles wanted was to help Scott.He never planned to be part of his pack...Nor to be forced to join Derek's....BUTEverything happens for a reason right???
Relationships: Derek Hale & Stiles Stilinski, Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, sterek - Relationship
Comments: 14
Kudos: 60





	1. Be careful what you howl for....

**Author's Note:**

> So !!!
> 
> This is my second attempt to write a multi-chapter story!!!  
> Hopefully I'll be able to write at least 10Ch! (fingers crossed)
> 
> It's a sterek-centric and all the other characters will be mentioned based on what the (sterek)story needs.
> 
> Enjoy!

Stiles wasn't a lucky guy.

Things got really bad for him right from the start.

His mum died giving birth to him while his dad, the sheriff got shoot and died, when Stiles was only 12years old.

Melissa a divorced nurse, and his father best friend took him under her wing by claiming his custody. The generous woman had a son named Scott; Stiles and Scott became inseparable since day one.

They went to school together and they were partners in crime at all times.

Despite their mischiefs Stiles was an excellent student trying to archive his goal and become an FBI agent.

Then....

The full moon came....

Stiles was 15 when Scott got bitten by a werewolf while the boys were exploring the woods at night.

Stiles found himself introduced to this new world filled with supernatural creatures and magic.

He studied and researched everything he could possibly find to help his friend, deal with his new status quo.

Scott adjusted rather quickly considering everything; new enhanced senses, power oh! and the fact that during full moons he grew fangs and nails; it's fun to be a werewolf right?

So, Stiles helped.

He became important for Scott and the pack that they created; because apparently werewolves have been established in the small city of Beacon Hills, centuries ago and the small city of California was a refuge for hunted werewolves.

There were 3 more clans of were-beings protecting the city and the magic beacon on the centre of it (a big tree called the Nementon);

the Hale pack (born werewolves who have been settled centuries ago and were founder members of the town),

the Satomi pack (a Chinese pack who accepted mostly foreign werewolves),

and the Argents (humans who knew everything about the supernatural world and helped whenever they could to keep the balance between the two worlds.).

Scott and Stiles took under their wings a couple of young, newly-turned werewolves that needed their help; Theo, Liam and Hayden, creating their own little pack.

Scott became an Alpha over night.

Stiles was ecstatic about it!

Things have been good.

Then a new clan, a clan of vampires moved into town.

Their leader Damon, created chaos within the first month of their appearance.

The wolves were restless and failed to collaborate and sent the vampire off town; as a result the supernatural community nearly got exposed to the rest of the world.

The crisis was averted on the last minute when the

_Moon Council_

intervened.

They pushed away the vampires, relocating them to different city, up north, and decided that the packs of Beacon Hills should mingle to achieve peace and prosperity; it was a project that had been enforced and succeeded in the past.

The Alpha of each pack would be assigned to a member of another pack.

They would train and work together for a whole year to ensure that the packs would always consult, respect each other and work together if need be.

Allison Argent was assigned to Scott and the whole pack was waiting for the letter that would assign a member of the McCall pack to another Alpha.

The letter came and that's when Stiles realised he was totally _screwed_.

Because while everyone thought that Theo was going to join the Satomi's pack the letter mentioned another name... Or better yet names...

**Alpha Derek Hale- Mieczyslaw Stilinski**

_Shit_!

Stiles was _not_ amused.

He couldn't believe that the council would take him away from his Alpha and best friend and appoint him to Derek Hale of all people!

The werewolf was an Alpha brut, growly, silent type of guy that Stiles had met once or twice and was pretty sure that the werewolf hated him.

Stiles was the joy of life, thank you very much. He would talk for hours and make jokes and laugh with every little thing. He was gonna spend a whole year with Derek???

No...

No way...

“It's clearly a mistake...Or someone really messes with me right now..”Stiles whined as he messily folded his clothes and put them on his backpack.

“He will kill me Scott! I just know he will. He will slash my throat when I'm sleeping or rip it out during one of his training sessions! Do you think it's random that he has no betas yet?” Stiles complained as he gather some books and his laptop on another bag.

“Stiles... He won't do such thing, come on.. He agreed to this remember?” the werewolf said looking apologetic to his best friend.

“That's before he knew who he has been assigned to. The guy _doesn't_ _listen_ Scott!!! How do they expect us to work together if I have to obey every single thing that the Sourwolf says huh?” Stiles protested.

“And why do I have to live with him anyway? I thought that joining the pack meetings and training sessions would be enough..” Stiles explained sitting on his bed reeking of anxiety.

“Every Alpha makes his own rules you know that.. And the Hales are like royalty. He won't dare to do anything to you; he wont break the treaty.. Just try to take it down a notch with the sarcasm and the sassy comments alright?” Scott asked kindly making puppy eyes to his best friend.

Stiles pouted and and exhaled deeply... “Just be myself, only less.. Great!Easy!” the human answered back sarcastically.

“How is it that you keep the puppies and end up with the big bad wolf huh?” Stiles whined and fell into bed scanning the room for anything he might have forgotten.

“And why does Melissa agreed to this,huh? How she gives me away so easy ?” Stiles said dramatically.

“She wants what's best for the both of us.. You know that...You always wanted a big family and a change of scenery might do us good. Plus we get to see each other at school so quit whining. Come on! You agreed to this too remember?” Scott said feeling guilty for sending his best friend to the wolves (literally).

“It will be alright...” the Alpha declared and Stiles nodded defeated.

“Fine you win...” the human said and got up. “But when he leaves my corpse in your front door.. Don't say I didn't warn you.. And fair warning when that time comes, I'll come back and hunt your werewolf ass.!” the human threatened as he picked up his stuff.

“See you at school then...” Stiles said as walked down the hall and exiting the house and placed his stuff on his blue jeep (his parents inheritance-favourite car).

The drive to the Hale territory lasted only 15min.

The Alpha was living a few km away from the Hale mansion in a small wooden house at the edge of the preserve.

He was waiting for the human in the porch, his arms folded on his chest and his usual glare painted on his face looking as intimidating as possible.

Once Stiles was out of his car and closed the door behind him the Alpha barked,

“Stiles!!” flashing his eyes towards the human.

“You are late...” he announced with an annoyed tone painting his voice before he walked inside the house.

_Oh boy!_

_This is gonna be a long, long year...._


	2. Establishing Rules

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Alpha Hale was not what Stiles expected....

Stiles grabbed his stuff and entered the wooden lodging.

Once inside her realised that it was bigger than it looked from outside.

There was a fireplace in the middle of the living room with two big dark green couches, that looked way too cosy in Stiles' opinion, surrounding it. A big flat screen TV and 3 whole selves with DVD's, were decorating the walls; Stiles was definitely going to snoop at them at some point. On his left there was a kitchen that seemed to have all the necessary appliances and on the right a door half-opened leading to a small bathroom in beige tones.

A small hall was placed at the right side in front of him that had three doors

The Alpha was standing in the middle of them point to the one of the left.

“This is your room and the other one is mine. Under no circumstances you enter my bed chamber. If you do.. I'll know it.” the Alpha said and flashed his eyes to the human who rolled his in return.

Stiles walked slowly holding his 2 bags and laptop and entered the appointed room.

It was more than he anticipated. There was a big bed right next to a big window, a wooden desk across it and a closet behind him; the whole room was painted in blue tones and there was also an en suite bathroom attached to the room.

Stiles was gaping like a fish once inside as Derek smirked folding his hands on his chest “Did you expect chains and dark rooms, or that I would make you sleep on the couch.?” Derek asked like he was reading the human's mind.

“Both?” Stiles said embarrassed as he placed his bags on the chair next to the bed and down on the floor.

“Sorry to disappoint then...” the Alpha shrugged and walked away.

“Dinner is at 20.00. In the meantime you can settle in and finish your homework. We should discuss some things if we are going to spend a whole year together...” the werewolf declared.

“I hope you like stakes!” he spoke a little louder as he walked to the kitchen.

“I didn't know you cook!” Stiles' head appeared out of the room.

“Yeah.. I eat rabbits only at full moons..” Derek answered smirking as he placed the pan on the kitchen.

“Ha ha ha the wolf has got jokes..” Stiles mocked.

“Better than yours.. That's for sure..” Derek answered back as the human glared before he started to unpack his things.

As Stiles got settled in his room Derek lit the fireplace, the humans ran colder than werewolves and Stiles might get cold, and got into cooking.

In the meantime the human boy put his clothes away and started to do some of his homework as his mind was drifting away.

Derek's welcome was not what he expected. The Alpha gave him a whole room to himself and was cooking for them in the other room. Yeah Stiles might have been a little prick and was feeling bad about it. After all they were allies with a common goal; to protect the city and all the creatures. Everything was going to be alright!

_Possibly... Yeah..._

“Dinner is served...” the Alpha sing-song and Stiles, who has changed into sweatpants and a cosy athletic jacket with his hair messed from running his fingers on them appeared out of the room.

“It smells delicious...” he declared and sat on the small table in the kitchen.

Derek served them and they ate as Stiles tried not to moan at the tasteful plate.

“You are really good at this..” Stiles said as he was chewing.

“My mum taught me... She used to say that I should learn how to cook to please my mate one day...” the werewolf said.

“Oh and who is the lucky damsel then?” Stiles said still with his mouth full.

Derek studied the human in front of him for a few silent moments and then he said... “Don”t know yet...” and focused on his food.

After they ate Stiles yawned and claimed a spot near the fireplace as Derek denied his help to put the dishes on the washer.

The werewolf came and sat next to him as carrying two mugs; chocolate for Stiles and tea for him.

Stiles quirk an eyebrow to him and the werewolf only shrugged. “You always smell like chocolate” and the human **didn't** blush.

“So, I wanted to talk about our schedule a bit. Your school ends around 14.15... I expect you to be home at 14.30. We'll have lunch with the pack and then you'll have 3 hours to study or do whatever you got to do... Wednesdays and Fridays are pack meeting nights. We gather around 20.00 and discuss anything it might be important unless there is an emergency, you know how it goes... You will be attending to them as well and you will not speak unless I give you permission....” Derek said.

“What you can't possibly mean that! I have to ask things and learn things and you know I, _we_ need to talk Scott and the others about anything important.” Stiles protested placing the mug on the table in front of him a little more hard than necessary.

“My uncle Peter is in charge of that..” Derek replied looking at the human mad.

“You mean the creepy guy with the sadistic smile?” Stiles asked.

“I don't trust him.” the human said confident.

“Well my mother who is an Alpha, even before you were born, does so will you..” Derek growled and looked at the human challengingly.

Stiles only huffed and nodded. “Fine whatever...I just wanna see his reports too.” the human declared.

“Ok...I can arrange that...” the Alpha compromised.

“Plus... As you may know I'm trying to build my own pack and to do that, according to the Hale tradition, I have to test several betas. It takes time to find the right ones..The ones I can bond with..” the werewolf spelled out the words like it was physical pained him to do so.

“If you want you can be present during the process. Your opinion might help according to my mother.” the Alpha said.

“Fine... I'll help you find the right puppy...” Stiles announced “That's what we Stilinski's do best after all. Help Alphas in need.” the human said triumphally making the werewolf roll his eyes unamused.

“Oh and one last thing. No failing in classes on my watch. No detentions and no dropping grades. Your education is important. Am I understood?” Derek said flashing his eyes once more making the human roll his eyes this time.

“Fine whatever.. Wasn't planning to anyway..” the human said.

“So what are we watching tonight?” Stiles picked the remote control and opened the Netflix app.

“Anything but Twilight..” Derek said.

Stiles laughed and picked Hobbit instead... “That's like 3h movie... You are going to bed at 23.00!! It's school night” the Alpha said as he got settle on the sofa and threw a blanket at the human.

Stiles huffed unamused and whispered “Yes old man...”

“I heard that..” Derek glared at him.

Stiles pointed his tongue out and the Alpha shook his head.

By 23.00 Stiles had created a cocoon around himself with the blanket and was dozing off.

He hadn't realised how stressed he's been all day, thinking about his new living condition with Derek.

Things didn't seem so bad now.

After they talked and Stiles drunk his delicious chocolate, _who knew that Derek would be so thoughtful to make him a cup_ , he found himself relaxing under the familiar images on the screen and the warmth of the room.

The Alpha nudged him softly, so he wouldn't scare him, and told him with a soft voice that it was time for bed.

He took the forgotten remote and closed the TV and urged the human to stand up.

Afraid that Stiles might stumble on something he led him slowly towards his room making sure his is tucked and safe in bed.

“Good night little menace...” the werewolf whispered before he leaned the door leaving a small light on behind him just in case.

“Night Sourwolf..” Stiles mumbled getting comfortable in the surprisingly soft bed.


	3. The perks of liiving with an Alpha

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles' first day at Derek's house...  
> His school reality and living some more  
> under Derek's roof...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As promised ch3
> 
> Enjoy!

The next morning...

Stiles was woken up by a very sweaty Derek Hale in shorts.

He was not happy about it...

The sight of the glistering from sweat Alpha on tight pants in his room early in the morning wasn't that bad though...

_Stiles would never admit that out loud._

Derek apparently had gone for a run. Because that's what born werewolves do at 06.00 am in the morning... Running...

_Whatever..._

All Stiles wanted was to sleep some more. However, he was positive that Derek wouldn't let him off the hook that easy, so Stiles got ready and was out of his room in personal-record time.

_He would grabbed a coffee on the way to school._

He didn't expect to be met with a table full of breakfast goodies.

“Wow... If I knew you would be a Stepford wife I would have asked to stay with you long time ago..” Stiles mocked making the Alpha blush and hid behind his mug of coffee, growling a soft “Shut up Stiles.”

Stiles smirked and sat down filling a small plate with food as he tasted a bit of everything.

“My mum came by and wanted to welcome you properly... She couldn't stay, but made us breakfast...” the werewolf explained as Stiles devoured a little of everything he got on his plate.

“So how does it work exactly? You, your mum and sister are all Alphas...” Stiles asked.

“Well my mum is in charge and when she steps out, both me and my sister are g taking in charge of things together. She will handle the bureaucracy stuff and I'll deal with the rest; given that we both have a pack by then.” the Alpha explained.

“So no rivalry who is the best Alpha?” the human pressed smirking.

“Honestly... I never wanted this... It was unexpected... The first time we met.. I had just changed into an Alpha-status and I was having issues controlling my temper. And you swayed around like you knew everything... Born werewolves don't like to be challenged in any way adding the new senses to the mix, and you pushing all of my buttons... I snapped and threaten you... I try to be a good person and Alpha and not let my wolf get the best of me... But don't challenge me Stiles... Or you'd be in more trouble than you ever imagined.” Derek said flashing his eyes to the human.

“I'm not scared of you little wolf...” Stiles said as he swallowed a donut with the chocolate stains decorating the corners of his mouth. “Your bark is worse than your bite...” the human said and got up.

“And do you want me to bite you Stiles?” the Alpha questioned smirking making the human cough.

“I wish...”  
Stiles barely whispered blushing and bolding the room yelling”

“You know what..I got to get to school. See you later little wolf...” the human teased.

“I'm not little Stiles...” Derek said as he followed the human at the door.

The human hummed and whispered knowing fully well that the werewolf could hear him.

“We will see about that...”Stiles voiced as he got into his car and drove to school leaving the werewolf leaning against the door throwing daggers at him with his stare.

15min later..

“Well how did it go?” Scott asked meeting Stiles at the entrance of the school in his usual parking spot.

“Surprisingly well.. He didn't bite my head off, so we are good.” the human sassed as he walked into his class with his best friend on his tail.

“I told you he is a good guy...” Scott said smiling.

“Yeah, yeah... I'm a drama queen for no reason congrats Scott...” Stiles said and rolled his eyes as he sat on his desk.

“How did it go with the Argent girl?” Stiles asked.

“I think I'm in love...” the alpha said with a sweet voice.

“Oh boy.. Not again Scott!!” Stiles whined.

“It's different this time.. She is sweet and she makes me laugh... Do you believe in love at first sight...? I didn't...Till she walked into my front door..” the werewolf said daydreaming the day before.

“And the best part is that she will be attending classes in our school this year due to the council, so she can spend time with me. We are meeting her at lunch so I expect you to be at your best behaviour!” Scott said as he sat next to Stiles.

“Fine.. Whatever...” Stiles answered as the lesson started.

Scott was right; Allison was a nice person. She was gentle, kind, shy and sweet; she was a perfect match for Scott really.

They all picking for lunch from the cafeteria when Scott asked. “ Why do you buy food since you have a sandwich, juice and a bar of Reese's in your bag huh?” the Alpha questioned at his friend. “What?” Stiles asked confused.

“You have food in your bag Stiles...” the Alpha declared and Stiles looked at him like he had grown three heads. “But I never packed....” Stiles said as he opened the front zipper on his bag realizing that there was actually food inside his bag..

_Huh!_

There was also a note with beautiful letters written “Don't eat the crap they serve you!” and a small smile next to the letter D.

“That sneaky wolf...How? When did he do that?” Stiles wondered.

“Someone has a good, thoughtful, caring Alpha...” Scott mocked his friend who blushed hard.

“Shut up Scott...” he said and claimed a seat at the nearest free table with the couple following him.

They enjoyed their lunch and had small talk. It was nice. Theo and the rest of Scott's pack joined them and by the time the bell rang, Stiles had forgotten all about Derek; _yeah right...!_

After lunch Stiles had one more class with Hayden; physics while the rest had literature.

By the time the school has ended all Stiles wanted to do was go home and sleep. He hated Harris, his physics professor who had a mission to destroy his teenage life, but he was a necessary evil to achieve his goal, join the FBI; plus he had promised Derek that he wont fail in any of his classes and for some reason he didn't want to disappoint the Alpha.

He texted Scott before he left school that he was heading to the Hales.

Derek was expecting him by the door of the Hale mansion like the previous day.

“How was school?” the werewolf asked realising immediately that something was off. “Good... I'm a little tired though...” Stiles tried to lie and Derek quirk an eyebrow in return, but let it slide for the time been. “Where is everyone?” the human asked trying to change the subject.

“By the kitchen, or in the dinning room; they're helping prepare everything.” Derek replied. “Leave your stuff here and we'll take them later.” the werewolf said and Stiles obeyed.

Once they joined the others in the dinning area Stiles realised how big the Hale pack was. Over 35 people were running up and down the room preparing a feast that they called lunch; it was shocking really.

Stiles was stunned. The werewolf realising the human's thoughts placed his hand on the back of Stiles' waist leading him to their seats; next to Derek's sister Cora, a beta werewolf and his other sister Laura.

Stiles was fidgeting on his seat until Derek placed his hand on the boy's knee and squeezed reassuringly. Stiles calmed down instantly. Cora gave him a soft smile as everyone took a seat around the table.

Talia welcomed Stiles on the pack and everyone greeted him kindly making the human smile and blush; then the feast began.

Stiles found himself fascinated surrounded by all those different people who laughed and talked around the table. He stared at them instead of tasting the delicious meal that was in front of him.

_Derek noticed the human's reactions and smiled bitterly to himself realising how lonely Stiles must have felt all these years. The werewolf couldn't imagine his life without his family. Stiles wasn't so lucky though. He had a pack, and Scott might be his best friend, but he had no over-protective parents, annoying sisters, noisy uncles and screaming cousins to play with; so he didn't blame him for gazing all of them, like it was something new and exciting._

The Alpha felt this urge to hug the human tight. Peter, his uncle, looked at him evilly and smirked like he could read his mind. Derek glared at him and tried not to blush focusing on his food.

Stiles ate but not enough for Derek's liking, so the Alpha made sure to take back to his a place some extra food to feed the human later.

Stiles talked with Cora as the rest of the family moved to the living room for some coffee and dessert.

“Do you have homework?” Derek asked when Stiles yawned.

“Hmm a bit why?” the human wondered.

“Some new betas are coming for training.. And I thought you could join us.?” Derek asked studying the face of the human.

“Sure I'll be there.” Stiles smiled and got up. “Just let me take a shower first ok?” the human asked in return and the werewolf only nodded.

Stiles thanked Talia for the meal and walked towards the door. Derek followed him silently caring a bag with some leftovers for later.

“You can stay if you want...” Stiles said.

“I wanna change too.” Derek confessed blushing as the human looked at him up and down.

The Alpha was in tight dark blue jeans and a maroon shirt that revealed his well toned chest and some black leather boots.

“I don't see why you should...” Stiles murmured as he grabbed his stuff and walked towards his jeep and the werewolf got in the passenger seat.

Stiles drove in silence and got inside his house left his bag by the door and fell into the couch huffing.

“You ok?” the werewolf asked after he placed the bag filled with food at the table.

“Yeah.. I have a bit of headache and today was kind of strange.” the human admitted as his voice was pillowed by the cushions on the sofa.

Derek sat on the other cosy sofa and studied as the human took his shoes off and got more comfortable on the living room.

“Wanna talk about it?” Derek pressed a bit looking towards the form of the human.

“Harrison, my physics professor was a total ass to me for no reason and then Scott is smitten with the Argent girl and apparently me gone from the house doesn't mean a thing for him.. And then I come back here... And see this pack.. You guys are close.. You are a big family and its really cool and I got a bit overwhelmed I guess..And maybe I felt a tiny bit...lonely...” the human boy confessed. “And talking about it makes me feel silly and like total self-centred... I blame my headache.. Ignore me.. It's fine...” Stiles said and got up trying to reach his room, grab a towel and some fresh clothes; a shower and a pain killer were all he needed at the moment.

A warm hand surrounded his wrist stopping him from reaching his goal; the Alpha pulled him close to his body as he got up. Black veins ran the werewolf's left hand as he pulled any discomfort from the human away. “I'm sorry you feel that way... You are not alone though... And I'm sure that Scott missed you a lot, he's just happy he met someone, a girl...” the Alpha spoke as he rubbed softly the palm of the human who blushed feeling already better.

“Thank you...” the human whispered looking at the eyes of the werewolf who blushed.

“No problem. Go get a shower and if you're not feeling up to it you can skip the training. Maybe catch up on some sleep.” the werewolf said without leaving the human's hand.

“Nooo” Stiles whined. “I wanna help..” he said with a soft whining voice.

“Are you sure?” the Alpha asked.

“Yeah... I'll be fine..” Stiles promised as he gave Derek's hand a reassuring squeeze.

“Ok then..” Derek smiled and let go missing the touch already.

“Go on then.. I'll be waiting for you.” the werewolf promised as Stiles went to his room.

The werewolf stood watching the human disappearing deeper in the house.

_What am I doing?_

_Stiles is human..._

_Part of Scott's pack.._

_He can't be...._

_He can never be..._

_No... No way..._

_But what if?_

Derek huffed before he entered his room.

He changed into black sneakers, sweatpants and a matching shirt above.

As Stiles showered and changed into grey sweatpants, some old white sneakers and a deep red hoodie the Alpha had read the files of the betas.

They were 5 of them; Ethan and Aiden, Erica, Nate and Boyd. All of them were betas from up north. Their packs have been moved, or killed and they were seeking a new one. Derek would have to train and test if they were suitable enough to join his pack. Peter would also attend in case any beta would catch his eye.

Stiles got out of the room in search of his jacket. “Are you gonna wear just that? Its like 5 degrees outside.” the human said.

“I'm a born werewolf Stiles I ran hotter than you..” Derek said smiling.

“That's for sure.” Stiles whispered and when he realised he said that out loud he blushed hard.

“Sorry I didn't mean..” the human said and Derek smiled.

“It's ok... It was a compliment really.. Plus.. I'm gonna train with them not just meet and interview them. Just let me know if someone catches your eye. These are their files..” the Alpha placing the files on Stiles' said as he exited the house with Stiles on his trail.

They walked deep in the woods founding the 5 betas waiting for them along with Peter.

Stiles took a seat in the roots of a big tree as Derek welcomed the betas and talked to them. Stiles zoned out reading the files as Derek started talking, explaining what he was going to need from the werewolves. Then they got separated into groups and attacked each other in different combos and strategies. Stiles watched as Derek's team won most of the times. He could see the girl Erica and Boyd, the two of the betas, working really well with the Alpha; they synced better as a team, better than any other other combo. Peter seemed satisfied keeping his distance and examining their interactions.

Stiles read their files more thoroughly; Erica was bitten at the age of 14, by a rogue Alpha and abandoned to discover a whole new world of her own. She moved around the states in order to discover others of her kind and find a pack. She was described as cunny, smart and resolving. Boyd on the other hand was member of a pack up north. His pack moved to Europe but he chose to stay behind. He was searching for a pack ever since. His file mentioned he was loyal, silent and strong.

After an hour or so, the sun has started to set when Derek dismissed them and moved towards Stiles. The werewolf was glistering with sweat and had a smile painting his face. Stiles tried not to ogle at the sight of the man in front of him.

Once the betas were out of the hearing range, heading to the Hale mansion, the Alpha pulled Stiles up and started walking toward his house.

“So?” the Alpha asked.

“Erica and Boyd would make a good fit.. The others... They have potential but... I wouldn't pick them..They put too much effort to impress you rather than focusing on winning you know? But that's my human opinion.. Something doesn't feel right with them” Stiles shrugged and Derek nodded.

“Thanks for being honest and being here ..” Derek said looking towards the human who tripped and almost fell if it weren't for Derek to keep him on his feet.

“Hey, I told you I'll help you and I keep my word.” Stiles smiled blushing for his clumsiness and his close proximity to the werewolf and tried not to start bubbling about stupid werewolf reflexes and big hot muscles.

As they reached the house they found Peter lurking by the front door. Stiles got inside his room to finish his studies and Derek got into a talk with his uncle.

“So, the little human seems to adjusting quite well in his new environment considering you guys were into each other throats right from the start..” the older man said.

“Well he is a good kid..” Derek tried to shrug his uncle off.

“He is more though.. Isn't he?” Peter asked and Derek blushed answering fast. “I don't know what you're talking about and even if I did.. It's none of your business.” Derek growled flashing his eyes to his uncle.

Peter laughed and lifted his arms as a sign of surrender. “Fine dear nephew... I'll let you keep your secrets for now... Anyway.. That's not why I'm here.. Ethan and Nate lied about their past. They were part of an Alpha pack. They might have cast them away..or worse they might have sent them here to spy on us... In any case they didn't mentioned it in their interviews for a reason... You need to be careful with them..” Peter said and Derek hummed.

“Hmm Stiles was right then. He told me not to trust them..” the werewolf explained.

“He is a good judge of a character then.. It would made an excellent....pack member..” Peter smirked looking at his nephew.

“Well he already has one.. so...” Derek answered sounding disappointed.

“Hmm.. You never know. He might surprise you....” Peter said before he started to walk away..

Derek shook himself away from any thoughts as he entered the house and went for a shower.

Once he got out and dressed he found the human on the living room searching for a movie to watch on Netflix.

“You didn't eat much at lunch.. My mum packed some left overs for you..” the Alpha said as he filled the plate with the extra food.

“I'll eat if you do, so bring two forks.” Stiles watched the werewolf from the couch.

Derek shook his head fondly and joined the man in the sofa sharing the food on the plate with him.

Stiles hummed as he watched the movie and ate the delicious food.

Around 23.00 the human was up and ready to go to bed.

It was an exhausting and emotional draining day for him.

He said goodnight to the Alpha and fell into his bed, and was in deep sleep within seconds.

He didn't see the werewolf lurking by his door before he went to bed.

Nor felt the tender touch on his cheek as Derek whispered to Stiles' sleeping form “Good night Red”.

Stiles was dreaming...

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think!
> 
> Kudos if you like it and want more ;)


End file.
